


What Men Don't Say

by yourebrilliant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sound so reasonable to Al and Scorpius but, apparently, there are some things men don't say to other men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Men Don't Say

‘Al?’ Scorpius called, leaning round the doorway to the seventh year dorms. ‘Where have you gone? I thought we were going to study.’

‘Just a second,’ Al called, his voice muffled by the curtains drawn around his bed.

Rolling his eyes, Scorpius hitched up the pile of books under one arm, strode over to the bed and shoved one of the curtains aside far enough to allow him to climb onto the raised mattress where Albus Potter sat, carefully inscribing something onto a worn and much-rolled parchment.

‘That,’ Scorpius commented, ‘does not look like NEWTS preparation.’

‘That’s because it’s _not_ NEWTS preparation,’ Al retorted without rancour. ‘I’m just adding our latest transgression to the list.’

‘Ah, you mean at breakfast,’ Scorpius commented knowingly.

It had seemed that, from the moment they met, Al and Scorpius had a tendency to say things to each other that sounded perfectly reasonable to them but were considered “wrong” by their peers. In the spirit of edification that had gotten them both assigned to Ravenclaw, they had resolved to keep a list of these comments in the hopes of one day understanding why they were “wrong”. It was this list, _What Men Don’t Say To Other Men_ , to which Al was adding.

‘Done,’ Al said, laying the parchment out to dry as he started collecting books together for study. As he waited for Al to get his stuff together, Scorpius reviewed the list that was seven years in the making.

 

_What Men Don’t Say To Other Men_

By Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

_I’ve been looking at you for fifteen minutes and I still can’t decide if your eyes are forest green or more of an emerald._

_Wow, your hair really is as soft as it looks_

_D’you think we should tell our parents about us?_

_Well sit in my lap, then_

_I brought you some flowers_

_I saw this and thought of you_

_Please, God, take off your shirt_

_You’re just using me for my body_

_That’s because your body is perfect for my needs_

_I’d go out with you, if you asked me_

_Get out of my boxers!_

Al looked round at the sound of Scorpius chuckling. ‘What?’ he asked, a smile tugging his lips.

Scorpius waved a hand at the list. ‘It sounds so bad out of context, but it was all so innocent.’

‘Well,’ Al drawled, dropping his stuff and climbing back onto the bed, ‘not the last two lines.’ Reaching out, he pointed to the words he had just finished writing.

 

_What would you do if I kissed you?_

_Kiss you back._

 

‘Okay,’ Scorpius conceded, reaching out to brush unruly black hair from Al’s eyes, ‘not those two.’ He smiled warmly at Al and leaned in to press a kiss on his new boyfriend’s lips.


End file.
